


Daring Truths

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Community: asexual_fandom, Education gaps, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Games, Girls Kissing, Humor, Inconvenient truths, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroes are playing a game of Wizarding truth or dare. It's just a bit different than the muggle version. Hermione reveals more than she meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Truths

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was written for the 2013 Asexy Valentines Fest on the Dreamwidth community asexual_fandom. It's a gift for DW user Perfectworry.

When Draco's spinning wand lands on Harry,  
Draco asks the question he's had for years:  
"As a parselmouth, how did you  
NOT wind up in Slytherin?"

"You were such a berk," Harry said,  
"I didn't want to be in a House with you.  
Plus Hagrid said some stuff, and well,  
I asked the Sorting Hat to put me _anywhere else_.  
Dumbledore said I was the only student  
he knew of who actually managed to sway the Hat."

Hermione burst into giggles.  
"Hardly the only one," she said.

"I knew it!" Draco burst out.  
"You're a complete bookworm.  
Why does Ravenclaw even _exist_   
if not for people like you?"

"Not your turn to ask,  
and not my turn to answer,"  
Hermione said smoothly.

Harry spun his wand and got Ron.  
"Why did you leave me   
when I needed you most?" Harry asked.

"Oi! No hard questions!"   
Draco protested.  
It had been his condition   
for joining the game at all.

Ron shook his head.  
"No, if I answer a hard one,  
I can ask a hard one.  
I'm not a pansy like you," he said.  
Then he turned to Harry.  
"Because blood is thicker than water."

"Yeah. That's what I thought,"  
Harry said with a sharp nod.

Ron spun his wand next,  
then asked Hermione,  
"Why do you love me?"

"I don't," Hermione said.  
"I just really like you as a friend  
and going out with you is a good way  
to keep other boys from bothering me."  
Then her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Ron choked on his butterbeer.  
"What the _hell?"_

"Looks like nobody warned her  
that Wizarding truth-or-dare  
 _requires_ you to tell the truth,  
unless you remember to _ask for_ the dare,"  
Draco said smugly.

"I didn't mean for anyone to find out,"  
wailed Hermione.

"Didn't you?" Luna said.  
"I thought everyone knew.  
I'm hardly the only asexual witch around."

"What's asexual mean?"  
Harry asked, frowning.

"A witch or wizard who doesn't like shagging,"  
Draco said. "They have this brilliant thing  
they do with their magical cores instead.  
But I guess you wouldn't know about that --  
muggles can barely figure out queers."

Hermione's attention was all on Luna.  
 _"What_ brilliant thing?" she demanded.  
"I don't remember reading anything about this,  
and if it had been in any of the library books  
at Hogwarts then _I would have found it."_

Luna shrugged. "It's not in the library,  
it's in the Ravenclaw dorm book.  
Doesn't Gryffindor have one?"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry   
all shook their heads.

Luna looked horrified.   
"You mean the only information on sex  
that you got came out of those awful pamphlets?"

"Slytherin has a dorm book,"  
Draco said helpfully,  
"with moving pictures and everything."

An indescribable look crossed Ron's face  
as he tried, and failed, not to wish  
that he had been sorted into Slytherin.

"And if you'd come to Ravenclaw  
like you were _supposed to,"_   
Luna said to Hermione, "then maybe  
we wouldn't have wasted so much time."

"But I already _knew_ the academic stuff,"  
Hermione grumbled. "I just wanted  
to try something _new_ for once  
and Gryffindor was _different."_

"Since we're all out of school now,"  
Luna said with a smile, "it won't matter   
if I share a few House secrets.  
But let's start with the aura kiss first."

Luna held out her wand and   
motioned for Hermione to do the same.  
"Now you touch mine, and I touch yours,  
and we kiss," she explained.

"Didn't you tell me _never_  
to touch another wizard's wand?"  
Harry muttered to Draco.  
That was how the two of them  
had gotten ... entangled ...  
and they still hadn't worked out  
their relationship entirely.

"Yeah, the sexual energy conflicts  
with the magical energy," Draco said.  
"They've got no sexual energy, so no problem."

Hermione tentatively gripped Luna's wand  
between thumb and forefinger.  
Luna took a more secure grip on Hermione's,  
then leaned forward to touch lips.

A soft glow sprang up around them,  
flickering with hints of silver and gold.  
Hermione gasped and leaned into Luna,  
fisting her hand around the other witch's wand.  
The light flared up, blue-white as magnesium fire.

"Like I said, brilliant," Draco said,  
dropping his hand from his eyes  
as the light slowly faded.

Harry was trying to blink away  
the spots from his vision.  
He hadn't known to stop watching.

Hermione was sitting there   
with a dazed look on her face,  
slowly licking her lower lip  
as if chasing some elusive flavour.

"Well, I should be heading home,"  
Luna said as she stood to leave.  
"If you need a study partner,  
you know where to find me."

Hermione mouthed "sorry" at Ron  
and then dashed after Luna.

Ron picked up his wand  
from where he had spun it.  
"Guess I'm off to the pub, then,"  
he said, "you want to come with me?"  
He elbowed Harry. "I can fill in some gaps.  
My brothers have been generous."

"Thanks," Harry said coolly,  
"but I think I'd rather hear about  
what I would've learned in Slytherin."

Draco beamed at Harry.  
It was slow going ... but they were learning.

 

~ FINITE INCANTATUM ~


End file.
